isekai_maoufandomcom-20200214-history
Sorami Galleu
Appearance Sorami is a tall and beautiful Pantherian woman with cat-like, almond-shaped hazel eyes and waist-long black hair tangled to a braid. Her ears and tail are also black colored that is rare even among Pantherians. She has a slender, toned yet very voluptuous body including large breasts She looks like a mature version of her niece Rem. Sorami wearing a white dress with green decorations on several places which exposed her cleavage and part of her breasts, shoulders, and belly. she also wears white gloves over elbows with wide bracelets around her wrist and black stockings with identical bracelets around ankles. Personality Sorami is always smiling, affectionate and does not like being called an aunt (rather preferred big sister) and is very dedicated to family and martial arts. Sorami has peculiar ways of becoming intimate with people who she finds interesting and can get hurt if they are not strong enough. Background Chronology Volume 11 Abilities Sorami is a Fistfighter who fights without weapons, her abilities are comparable to Graham Sasara. Her level as a warrior seems over 150. As the assistant instructor of the Gado style and concurrently master of it, her abilities are such that even Diablo was shocked by her strength when they first meet. During their battle, Diablo acknowledge her power as a Demon-lord class opponent and was almost killed by her. by manipulating Kikou (Radiance Light) she is able to use Gaikikou (Outer Radiance Achievement) and Naikikou (Inner Radiance Achievement). They allow the effects of 《Hardening》,《Pliable》, deflecting, manipulating the range and effects of Martial Arts. Martial Arts * 《'Lightning Clothing'》: Through SP, it would clad the body in lightning. It was a Martial Art that would give damage the opponent that touched them. However, it’s effective time was short. It looked like Purple lightning would run across the body, and then dispersed in midair. using Gaikikou she was able to use it on her entire body except her hand when she was touching Shera. * 《'Instant Thrust'》: It's a charge-type attack, but with its speed, it was like teleportation. Sorami used it as a chaser since it couldn't be used repeatedly. * 《'Sure-hit'》 * 《'Kikouha (Radiance Light Wave)'》: shoots a gigantic ball of light came flying. It was most likely a Martial Art. One that made 《Shining Blow》 bigger. * unknown defense-type 《Martial Art》: a 《'''Martial Art》that used Gaikikou to create an effect similar to《Iron Wall》. It was most likely an evolved form of《Iron Wall》( used to withstand Cross Blizzard). * '''unknown attack-type 《Martial Art》: a 《'''Martial Art》that used Gaikikou and made a thrust that made it sharp like a spear. It was most likely 《Rasensou (Helix Spear)》or something similar. Relationships '''Diablo's group Diablo The husband of his niece Rem. Sorami is interested in Diablo both his irregular power and the fact that he married his niece. We also show that she is interested in how he tried to improve after seeing his technique. Then she teaches him very intimately how to master Kikou. Rem Galleu Aunt and Niece. Sorami is very affectionate with Rem, she would like Rem to have followed the paths of the fighters instead of the summoners. Shera L. Greenwood Sorami used an ability to relieve the excessive weight of Shera's breasts, they are in a good relationship. Royal Palace Chivalric Order Gewalt Sorami accepted to work with him in eliminating the Kobold, his relationship and only professional. Gallery Cover vol11.jpg P004.jpg illust_img11.png|Sorami Galleu 115122.jpg Trivia * Sorami was accidentally responsible for causing a divorce between Diablo and Rem. ** The divorce was of short duration. Category:Pantherian